Still noticing each other
by EKGSGG1923
Summary: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I TRY REALLY HARD TO MAKE MY STORIES TRUE TO GH AND IN CHARACTER; I REFUSE TO POST ANYTHING I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH. This story starts real time as of 8-3-12 . All character history stays the same, but I want my version of the rest of GH to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She woke up with a heavy head. It hurt to open her eyes. The back of her head rung with pain. As she started to roll her head upright and move she realized she was tied to a chair. The rope around her wrists behind her dug and she tried to wriggle loose. Where was she? How did she get here? What was the last thing that she remembered?

Elizabeth remembered her day. She drove to the hospital, dropped off Cameron and Aiden at the daycare, and then started her shift. Ewen. Then she ran into Ewen and planned to meet him for lunch. She did her rounds, checked on patients, assisted in an appendectomy, and then headed to Ewen's office.

Her eyes squinted as she tried to remember what happened next. It was quite unclear. Her head throbbed and by the wetness dripping down her neck she assumed it was blood rather than sweat with the cold temperature around her. It was dark and her eyes were still adjusting.

"Think Elizabeth, think," she said to herself, assuming she was alone.

Ewen. She went into Ewen's office. He wasn't there. She walked towards his desk and saw a note.

_Elizabeth,_

_I went to check on Patrick. Wait for me._

_Ewen_

Elizabeth picked up her wrist to check the time, dropped the note, bent down to pick it up and she saw his name.

She winced as she remembered back. She saw his name. She wasn't crazy, she saw it. It was on one of the strips of paper in the paper shredder. Jacob Martin Spencer. That's what is said. She remembers seeing it and then BOOM. Pain. Instant pain.

That is all she remembers until just waking up. Tears started to build in Elizabeth's eyes. Some from pain and some from seeing her dead son's name. Why was there a paper shredded with her son's name on it in Ewen's paper shredder? Did Ewen hit her on the head? Did he tie her up? Why would Ewen do this to her? She thought he liked her. She was starting to convince herself to like him.

She needed to focus on now. She had to figure out how to get out of here.

"Help!," Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could. She screamed through the pounding pain in her head, "HELP!"

The door scared her as it swung open from behing her. The light shined in and reflected off of the wall in front of her and blinded her briefly until she could see a shadow on the wall of a man. Elizabeth breathed heavily, staring at the shadow on the wall.

A voice she recognized, or remembered started to speak, "Well, well, well Babysbreath Elizabeth, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth's heart pounded, almost in rhythm with the footsteps that came from behind and stepped around in front of her.

Elizabeth looked up slowly. Jerry Jax coughed and then smiled, "Not happy to see me?"

His smug voice added anger to her fear. "What do you want with me?"

"Hm… not even a hello. I thought for sure I would get a better welcome seeing as we haven't spent any quality time together since our last bonding session."

Elizabeth cringed at the thought of when she was held hostage by Jerry Jax at the Metro Court.

"Do you need me to refresh your memory Nurse Webber? I mean you did suffer a recent blow to the head that may have disturbed some memories. Sorry about that but I needed you to come quietly."

"What do you want with me?," Elizabeth wasn't going to give into his ramblings that are clearly for his amusement only.

"I mean coming across you was quite a surprise. I like to live in the moment. I walked into Dr. Keenen's office and there you were. For a second, it was probably more like a nanosecond, I thought about turning around, but what's that American saying… 'When opportunity knocks'," Jerry's speech was interrupted by a cough, "… something like that. So here we are."

Elizabeth swallowed the ball in her throat, "So you kidnapped me for no reason, because you felt like it?"

"Well I wouldn't say NO reason. I have some use for you," Jerry brushed a piece of hair out of Elizabeth's face as she tried to move out of reach from his touch. Then he continued, "You see we have a mutual friend, and from what I hear you are getting rather close to Dr. Kennen. He and I have become entangled in some business together," Jerry stopped to clear his throat.

"What kind of business?," Elizabeth spoke with fearful curiosity. She remembered the last thing she saw before Jerry hit her over the head was a shredded piece of paper with her dead son's name on it. Now she finds out that he is working with Jerry Jax.

"You are sure full of questions Nurse Webber, tsk tsk tsk, you do know that curiosity killed the cat," Jerry spoke with such a relaxed manner as if a random kidnapping was natural. He paused and then decided to give Elizabeth a little information, "Oh fine, you know it is much more fun if you interact with me, it makes this situation much more pleasant. When I saw you in Dr. Keenen's office one word popped into my mind. Motivation."

"Motivation?," Elizabeth was confused. Jerry's games were sick and rarely made much sense to anyone but himself.

Jerry pulled a gun out from the back of his pants and waved it in Elizabeth's face as a signal to stay put as he untied her wrists, "You see, your dear friend is starting to gain a conscience about some business that we are doing together, and I need him to be more focused."

"So you are using me as leverage?," she asked and she rubbed the burns around her wrists.

"Ugh, leverage is such a menacing word, don't you think?," Jerry grabbed a first aid kit from a shelf and handed it to her.

"So you are going to keep me until Ewen does what you need him to do and then what? Just let me go? Kill me? I'm a mother. I have two young boys at home…"

Jerry quickly interrupted her, "You seem to be mistaken me for someone else dear Elizabeth, possibly for someone who actually has a heart."

Elizabeth just stared at Jerry. Without saying anything he handed a bottle of water from her off of the shelf walked out of the room and shut the door leaving the room dark.


End file.
